Pengantin Uchiha
by nakoruru asame
Summary: "perlu kau tahu Naru,jika di dunia ini ada ribuan wanita seperti Sakura,sebanyak apapun mereka tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan cintaku pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto "


Pengantin Uchiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Itachi X Naruto

T / Romance

Biasanya aku akan senang sekali saat datang ke rumah ini bahkan aku selalu berharap bisa datang kemari tapi kali ini aku tidak mau,rasa sakit dan benci selalu aku rasakan tiap menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini sekalipun dia yang menorehkan luka padaku tak ada tetap saja tempat ini menjadi kenangan buruk buatku

"Dobe cepatlah,mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana "

Aku Uzumaki Naruto saat ini sedang berada di rumah sahabatku Sasuke Uchiha,sejak beberapa menit kedatangan kami aku masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu Mension mewah miliknya,entah kenapa kakiku rasanya berat sekali untuk diajak melangkah ke dalam

"a aku pulang saja,kita ngegamenya besok saja "aku sudah membalikkan badan dan hendak melangkah tapi Sasuke memegang tanganku dan langsung menarikku ke dalam

"ck,jangan membohongiku lagian dia tak ada di rumah "

Di rumah ini hubungan kami sudah bukan rahasia lagi,kedua orang tua Sasuke dan para maid tahu seberapa dekat kami bahkan saat kami putuskan untuk berpisah tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah mereka

"kau tunggulah di kamarku,akan kubuatkan minuman dulu "

Aku mengangguk manuruti perintah Sasuke dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya,aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang king size miliknya rasanya nyaman sekali beda dengan milikku yang hanya tebuat dari spons biasa sampai aku tertidur mungkin karena tempatnya terlalu nyaman

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa dua gelas jus,satu jus tomat untuknya dan satu lagi jus jeruk untuk Dobenya,namun perasaan itu hanya bisa dipendamnya dalam hati karena dia tahu seberapa besar cinta pemuda itu pada Aniki brengseknya yang sudah membuat Dobenya tak seceria dulu,dia meletakkan minumannya di meja belajar dan kemudia duduk perlahan di samping Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas,disibakkannya rambut pirang pemuda itu hingga dia bisa memandangi wajah Naruto tanpa terhalang oleh apapun

"kenapa kau tak pernah sadar kalau aku juga mencintaimu Naru,bahkan cintaku lebih besar dari pada dia "

"nghhh..."

Naruto membuka kedua matanya,pemandangan yang pertama dia lihat adalah langit langit kamar dengan ukiran ukiran unik yang terlihat begitu indah

"kau sudah bangun "

"..."

"..."

"aku ketiduran "

"ya,kau tidur seperti orang mati "

"sekarang jam berapa "

" 07.00 PM "

"ha "Naruto bergegas bangun dari tidurnya "kenapa tak membangunkanku "

"sudah ku bilang,kau tidur seperti orang mati "

"akh aku telat "Naruto mengambil tasnya yang trgeletak di sampingnya"aku pulang dulu "

"di luar sedang hujan "potong Sasuke

"kalau begitu aku pinjam payungmu "

"aku tidah punya payung "

"WHAT "Naruto memandang tak percaya ke arah Sasuke,pasalnya keluarga Uchiha yang hartanya tak akan habis jika dimakan tujuh turunan tak punya payung

"menginaplah di sini,aku sudah meminta izin ke tempat kerjamu "

"tapi "

"ck,jagan banyak bicara,cepat mandi dan kita makan malam "

"yack Teme kenapa kau curang "protes Naruto saat dia kalah main game

"aku tidak curang "

"kau curang,kalau kau tak mengajakku bicara pasti aku yang akan menang "

"hn "

"cih kau ini "cibir Naruto bagkit dari duduknya

"kau mau kemana "

"aku haus kau ingin kuambilkan sesuatu "

"air putih "

"rumah orang kaya memang serba ada " gumam Naruto sambil memandang kulkas dua pintu milik Sasuke,berbagai buah,sayuran dan makanan instan ada di dalamnya kalau begini tak perlu sering sering ke supermarket

'Grebb...!'

Sepasang tangan pucat tiba tiba melingkar di pinggangnya hampir saja membuatnya tersedak untung air putih yang barusan dia minum sudah terteguk seluruhnya

"aku merindukanmu Naru "

'deg...'

Tubuh Naruto semakin menegang begitu mendengar suara berat milik seseorang yang sudah terekam jelas diingatannya orang yang paling ingin dia hindari saat ini

"aku membencimu "ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar sambil melepaskan tangan yang tengah memeluknya erat

"kau dengarkan dulu penjelasanku "

"tidak mau,aku sudah tahu semuanya "Naruto semakin berontak hingga dia terlepas dari tangan seseorang yang memeluknya

"aku "

"cukup Itachi-nii"potong Naruto"kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi "

Naruto hendak melangkah pergi namun Itachi menarik tangannya dan mendudukannya di meja makan

"kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku "

"karena sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan "

"aku dan Sakura,kami hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan "

"ya,aku tahu dan kitapun hanya sebatas kenalan "

"please Naru,aku benar benar tak ingin berpisah denganmu"ucap Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto kemudian menciumnya

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

"Naru..."

"akupun sangat mencintaimu tapi melihatmu selalu bersamanya mebuat hatiku sakit "

"itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan Naru,karena dia sekretarisku sudah kewajibannya untuk selalu bersamaku "perlahan Itachi menghapus lelehan kristal kristal bening dari kedua iris safir Naruto

"dan karena itu juga dia memiliki perasaan lebih padamu "

"..."

"dibandingkan denganku kau terlihat lebih bahagia saat bersamanya,selain itu "Naruto menghentikan ucapannya kemudian membelai kedua pipi Itachi"dia juga bisa memberikanmu keturunan "

"aku..."

"paman dan bibipun pasti mengharapkan seorang penerus dari orang sehebat dirimu "potong Naruto"meskipun mereka hanya diam tapi aku tahu mereka menaruh harapan besar padamu "

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dekat dapur,bukan maksudnya untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua,dia hanya tak sengaja mendengarnya saat sedang mencari Dobenya

"kau dan Sakura,kalian sama sama pintar dan sempurna pasti paman dan bibi akan sangat senang "

"CUKUP "bentak Itachi"kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu,17 tahun aku mencintaimu dan hanya karena seorang Sakura kau meragukannya "

"..."

"perlu kau tahu Naru,jika di dunia ini ada ribuan wanita seperti Sakura,sebanyak apapun mereka tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan cintaku pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto "

"..."

"karena itu jangan pernah meragukan perasanku padamu,sampai matipun aku hanya akan mencintaimu tidak yang lain "

"maaf "

"hn "Itachi merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya,dia benar benar merindukan aroma citrus pemuda blonde ini "sekarang waktunya kita bermain "

"eh..."Naruto bergegas melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Itachi dan dapat dilihatnya wajah datar Itachi dengan seringaian mesum di bibirnya

"kali ini kau harus ku hukum Naru,karena kau aku jadi tak bisa konsen saat bekerja dan pekerjaanku jadi menumpuk "

"kyaaa... aku tidak mau,besok aku ada tes olahraga..."

"itu deritamu "Itachi menggendong tubuh

Naruto yang terus berontak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas tak meghiraukan teriakan teriakan cempreng yang membahana di seluruh mension Uchiha yang terpenting kini saatnya dia memberi hukuman pada little fox miliknya

Pagi hari suasana di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha sedikit ramai karena kedatangan Fukaku dan Mikoto yang tiba subuh tadi,mereka berdua dan Sasuke sedang asik menikmati sarapan pagi mereka

"Tousan dan Kaasan sudah pulang "sapa Itachi yang barusan duduk di kursiny

"kami pulang subuh tadi,tumben jam segini kau baru bangun "Mikoto memperhatikan penampilan Itachi,rambut panjangnya yang biasa rapi kini diikat asal asalan,kemejanya hanya dikancingkan separo dan Mikoto sempat memincingkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu di leher Itachi

"ada apa Kaasan "tanya Itachi yang merasakan aneh dari pandangan Mikoto

"tidak biasanya jam segini kau belum rapi,apa hari ini kau tidak ke kantor "

"aku berangkat agak siang "jawab Itachi santai sambil melahap sarapannya

"Itchi-nii kenapa tak membangunkanku "

Naruto yang baru bangun dan belum sadar sepenuhnya pergi ke ruang makan sambil mengucek ngucek kedua matanya dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja Itachi yang kebesaran,dia tidak sadar jika dirinya saat ini tengah menjadi obyek pandangan dari tiga orang tuan rumah dan beberapa maid yang kebetulan sedang ada disana

"..."

"kenapa diam,apa..."ucapannya berhenti saat matanya menangkap beberapa sosok manusia yang tengah tak berkedip memandangnya

Blussss...

Dan tanpa sepatah kata dia berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dengan wajah memerah untuk kembali ke kamar Itachi dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut karena saking malunya

"kalian sudah baikan "

"hn..."

"syukurlah,kami tak ingin menantu lain selain dia "

"aku tahu "

"sebaiknya kau bawakan dia sarapan,dia pasti malu untuk kembali kemari "

"hn "

- Satu bulan kemudian -

"pagi Sasuke "sapa Sakura yang sudah datang ke mension Uchiha padahal sekarang ini masih sangat pagi bahkan Sasuke saja baru bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah kulkas di dapur

"hn "

"kau ini masih saja irit bicara ya "ucap Sakura sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke namun segera ditepis oleh pemiliknya yang sudah sadar 100% karena kedatangan orang yang sangat dibencinya

"untuk apa kau kemari "tanyanya ketus

"tentu saja mencari atasan tersayangku "jawab Sakura blak blakan

"ck ck ck kasihan sekali,orang sepertimu hanya bermimpi untuk bisa memiliki Itchi "

"benarkah,bukankah kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Itachi padaku "

"hah " Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan " perlu kau tahu,Itachi akan selalu bersikap baik pada siapapun bahkan pada seorang pengemis "

"kau itu sinis sekali padaku,memang apa yang kulakukan padamu sampai kau membenciku seperti ini "tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke

"kehadiranmu yang tak berguna di keluarga Uchiha "

Sakura memincingkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang bagaikan sebilah katana,tajam dan menyayat hati

"apa maksudmu "

"kau yang hanya sebagai batu sandungan sekali tertendang akan langsung tersisihkan dan tak berguna lagi "Sasuke yang sudah merasa bosan dengan pebicaraannya dengan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada "dan kau yang hanya sebagai seorang sekertaris harusnya tahu batasan antara bawahan dan atasan "tambahnya sebelum benar benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tetap berkacak pinggang sambil menahan emosi

"hah dasar bocah "

Dengan santainya Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Itachi sepertinya kata kata Sasuke hanya seperti angin lalu yang berhembus dan langsung menghilang tanpa sisa

Cklek...

"Itachi-kun..."panggilnya dengan suara semerdu mungkin sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar luas milik Itachi

Berbagai fasilitas mewah tersedia di dalamnya,sudah berkali kali dia masuk ke kamar ini tapi pemandangan di dalamnya selalu bisa membuatnya terkagum kagum,memang apa yang dilakukannya seperti orang yang tak tahu tata krama tapi kalau demi mendapatkan ini semua dan Itachi yang begitu sempurna apapun akan dilakukannya sekalipun membuang harga dirinya

"kau masih tidur "Sakura berjalan kearah ranjang saat matanya mendapati gundukan di balik selimut

"..."

Bukan sosok sesorang yang dicintainya yang dia dapatkan melainkan tubuh setengah telanjang pemuda blonde yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan posisi tengkurap

"..."

Marah,Sakura ingin sekali menarik tubuh itu dan menendangnya keluar kamar milik Itachi,bukankah mereka sudah berpisah lantas apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini di kamar calon kekasihnya

"jangan menyentuhnya "

Suara berat seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya yang akan menarik selimut dan melempar tubuh pemuda itu

"Itachikun "

Itachi yang baru saja mandi segera menyambar kemejanya dan memakainya

"keluarlah,aku tak ingin kau mengganggunya "

"tapi "

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu "

"baik "

Dengan langkah berat Sakura berjalan keluar kamar Itachi,sepertinya dia butuh rencana baru untuk memisahkan mereka

"nghh..."

Dengan perlahan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Itachi yang tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya

"apa kau akan pergi "

"tidak "

"lalu kenapa kau sudah rapi sepagi ini "tak memperdulikan tubuh polosnya Naruto berjalan mendekati Itachi dan menalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi

"aku ingin membuatkanmu sarapan,apa kau tak lapar ?"

"hn "

"kalau begitu mandi dulu,aku akan menunggumu di bawah "

"baik "

"Sakura "Itachi menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu

"kenapa dia di sini "tanya Sakura dengan nada tak suka juga pandangan tajamnya ke arah Itachi

"aku akan memindahkanmu ke Suna " bukannya menjawab Itachi malah memberikan pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Sakura

"a..apa "

"kau tak perlu mengurus surat pindah,biar aku yang bicara pada mereka "

"ta...tapi kenapa,apa aku melakukan kesalahan "

"tidak,hanya saja aku tidak mau Naruto salah paham lagi tentang hubungan kita "

"dia lagi " runtuh sudah topeng yang selama ini dikenakan Sakura "apa hebatnya dia,dia itu miskin bahkan dia tak akan pernah bisa memberimu keturunan dan lagi hubungan sesama laki laki itu terlihat menjijikkan dimata masyarakat "

"jaga bicaramu nona Haruno "ucap Itachi penuh penekanan dengan sort mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Sakura

Deg...

Takut...Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetar akibat pandangan mata Itachi,dia memang pernah dengar kalau Itachi akan sangat menyeramkan saat marah tapi selama ini belum ada hal yang pernah bisa membuatnya marah

"aku tak suka ada orang yang menghina calon istriku "

"ca...calon is...tri..."katanya tergagap

"sebaiknya kau cepat pergi,sudah tak ada urusan lagi diantara kita "

Setelah kepergian Itachi,Sakura masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk kedua tangannya yang terkepal di atas paha gemetar dengan kepala menunduk menahan tangis

"benar bukan,orang sepertimu hanya bisa bermimpi untuk bisa mendapatkan Itachi "

Kata kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura mengngkat wajahnya dan dapat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan tertuju ke arahnya

- Dua bulan kemudian -

"selamat ya..."

Satu demi satu para undangan menyalami Itachi dan Naruto,mereka tampak serasi dengan Itachi yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan Naruto gaun pengantin berwarna putih membuatnya tampak begitu cantik

"gaun ini memang lebih cocok untukmu " goda Kiba teman sekelas Naruto saat masih SMA

Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut menanggapi ocehan temannya itu

"kakak memang pintar ya memilih istri " lanjutnya kali ini sambil menyalami Itachi

"tentu saja,kau juga harus seprtiku "

"semoga saja asal tidah terlalu aktif "

"kau menyindirku Kiba "sela Naruto

"ha ha ha aku hanya bercanda "

- Skip Time -  
"capeknya...

Naruto membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang begitu selesai acara resepsi pernikahannya,karena Uchiha yang begitu terkenal dia harus rela tangannya pegal hanya untuk bersalaman dengan tamu undangan yang tak ada habisya

"kau tak ganti baju Naru,atau kau ingin aku membantumu "ucap Itachi sambil menelusuri punggung Naruto yang terbubuka dengan jari telunjuknya

"nghh~ "desah Naruto sambi mambalikkan tubuhnya"sepertinya akan lebih cepat bila kau membantu "

"tentu saja degan senang hati "

Dan terdengarlah desahan desahan seksi dari kamar pengantin baru keluarga Uchiha

- The EnD -


End file.
